Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{8t}{5} - \dfrac{t}{2}$
Explanation: In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5$ and $2$ $\lcm(5, 2) = 10$ $ p = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{8t}{5} - \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{t}{2} $ $p = \dfrac{16t}{10} - \dfrac{5t}{10}$ $p = \dfrac{16t -5t}{10}$ $p = \dfrac{11t}{10}$